fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fan11/Presentations/FlameKing Enterprises
Welcome to my portion of the showcase! (sorry for being so late.) My portion of the showcase consists of three days. I hope you all enjoy my presentation. If you want to see my preview, please see Fan11/Previews/FlameKing Enterprises Day 1 Welcome to Day 1! And now, for your host, Mayor Pauline! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhciLj5VzOk&feature=youtu.be "Well, good evening everyone! I'm proud to present myself as the host of this huge party! In celebration of the widely praised Super Mario Odyssey, I invite you all to this wonderful celebration of Mario's biggest accomplishment! I now present to you the best Mario Party of the ages, Mario Party 11!" "This game has been carefully crafted to produce the best celebration of Mario's biggest 3D Platformer, just as the first had done 20 Years ago. To make it the ultimate celebration, it returns to the classic Mario Party style that his been missed since 8. An invitation has been sent out to each party guest, as it follows:" Mario MP100.png|Mario LuigiSR.png|Luigi Yoshi-1ssdfs.png|Yoshi Peach MP100.png|Peach IMG 3774.PNG|Daisy MPSR Artwork - Rosalina.png|Rosalina Toad 3D World.png|Toad 220px-Toadette - Mario Party 10.png|Toadette KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopa Wariooo.png|Wario 250px-WaluigiMP8a-0.png|Waluigi ShyGuy.png|Shy Guy "Just like in the original Mario Party days, every character will have their own color to represent themselves (like how Mario will be read, Peach will be Pink, Toad Blue, etc.) All information on that will be revealed later. Meanwhile, this is also Mario Party's 20th Anniversary, so there will be some returning boards too! Such as the following: MP2 - Board 2 - Western Land.png|Western Land, from Mario Party 2 300px-Sweet Dream.jpg|Sweet Dream, from Mario Party 5 Whimsical_Waters.PNG|Whimsical Waters, from Mario Party 10 "Some of the boards will have slight changes, like how Western Land will have a little ice (similar to Toastarena) or how Whimiscal Waters in now only the second half to keep the traditional Mario Party formula. Well, that's all for now. Expect to see an update soon! Coming out on Nintendo Switch this Summer!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxiWVTH0Jdk&feature=youtu.be The trailer starts. Vello is leaving Sonic as he heads off to the big city. However, Sonic sees a mysterious bat creature fly overhead. Now Robotnik has taken over all of South Island, and is moving on to the rest of the archipelago. Join Sonic on his first adventure, as he meets new friends! Sonic is seen in beautiful, HD, Generations-esque Green Hill Zone, using classic moves from Sonic 1 & 2, such as the Spin Dash, running through loop-de-loops, collecting rings, but NOT using moves from Mania. Tails is flying through Chemical Plant, using the Spin-Dash as well, but also flying, dodging enemy attacks, and so on and so forth, but NO moves from Mania. Knuckles is seen at Sky Sanctuary, gliding, climbing, Spin-Dashing, and using many other techniques found primarily in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Mighty is seen running through an HD Press Garden, using techniques featured in mainly Knuckles' Chaotix and Mania, but also pulling off maneuvers such as the Spin-Dash and so on. Robotnik smiles as Nicco joins him at his side. The four heroes start to rush through a robotocized Green Hill, as the trailer comes to a close. The Classic Sonic DLC Pack will feature gameplay similar to that of the Classic Style found in Generations. Our four heroes, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Mighty will all come together for the first time, since this is technically Sonic's first adventure (taking place before even that of Sonic 1). The heroes will travel mainly around the Chaotic Archipelago, consisting that of South, North, East, West Side, and Angel Islands. Of course, the story they are in will not only be in this area, as there must be some time travel (hence the name Sonic Time). Plans for release is Early Summer 2018, right around the time of Mighty's DLC appearance in Sonic Mania. Well, that's all for today. Switch back into action for tomorrow's experience! Day 2 Well, welcome back for more of the showcase! Today I'm going to focus on platformers, and the biggest ones are Mario and Kirby. I'll do Mario later, but for now, I'll do Kirby, as I've come up with a great new adventure for him, only on the Nintendo Switch. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3VUji-mby0 The Planet Popstar is about to face its biggest threat yet, but Kirby's not even there to face it! Let's go back to the beginning. It starts out with Kirby and his friends gathered together on a hill at night to gaze at the passing meteor shower, not too far from Dedede's Castle. KSA Kirby Artwork 4.png|Kirby =Bandana Waddle Dee.png|Bandana Dee King Dedede Star.png|King Dedede Meta Knight Planet Robobot.png|Meta Knight After sharing a few cookies, Kirby goes and takes a look in the telescope. He sees the meteor shower, but it seems like it's heading straight for them! Panicked, Kirby lets the others see, but it's too late, the meteor shower strikes Castle Dedede, but it's not a meteor shower. There are a bunch of alien ships, and one crashes straight into them! The four fly into the air, only to be shot by a laser before they can land, blasting them higher into the sky. However, a mysterious, unseen person swoops in on a warp star, and they fly on out. In space. The four wake up, and the mysterious person reveals himself to be Cosminon, the star prince of Cosmatlia, the capitol of their galaxy. He reveals on how his father mysteriously started thirsting for power, and started to attack nearby galaxies, until he had come to Kirby's. He wanted to stop his father, but his father had locked him up, and that was his chance at escape! As they were talking, however, a few other ships had spotted them, and blasted them onto the planet bellow. As they attempt to find a Warp Star and leave to the next planet, they discover that Cosminon has the strange ability to change one's gravity. So there's the story (and now you know why Kirby isn't there to defeat Popstar's greatest threat). The main gameplay changer is Cosminon. He follows the group and, when you shake your controller, will change the player's gravity in the direction you shake. Obviously, it will only change the gravity of the player who shook it (otherwise friends could way too easily be like trolls). Each planet is a level, and each galaxy acts as the general area, or a world. You must cross the different galaxies to get back to your own. There is nothing too much more to reveal about the game, except to expect a Summer 2018 release. For this next game, inspiration came for it when thought deeply about the Super Mario series as sidescrolling platformers. the New Super Mario Bros. Series took it to the next level (with 3D and all), but then started to lack as it went on. Then Super Mario Maker came out, and now, or as it seems to me, to save the money people could easily look online at the new levels in the new sidescrollers and copy it into Mario Maker, or have their cousin do it, or something. There has to be a new Mario Platformer that not only revolutionize the series (i.e. Super Mario Bro., Super Mario Land, Super Mario World, etc.) but also could not be copied in Mario Maker. I believe I've found a great answer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba5_jD--LC8 In this new iteration of the Mario Platformer, it focuses on multiplayer fun (similar to the New Super Mario Bros. Series), but is not just a 2.5D Platformer like them. The best way to show the gameplay is with a diagram. The bellow picture is screenshot from Super Mario 3D World's Chain-Link Charge, with the arrows demonstrating movement. Take a look. AS you can see, there is a complete, HD, 3D environment, but Mairo can only move left or right, just like in a normal platformer (of course he can also jump, but that's besides the point). This way, levels can become more interesting, as there can no be so much more detail, interactions from the background, and so on and so forth. Furthermore, I've tried my best to have each level have its own independent personality. Information will be available on the page as soon as I make it. Now there's also one other question to be answered: who are the players we can play as? Well, they are as follows: Mario MP100.png|Mario Luigiart9.png|Luigi Princess Peach.png|Peach YellowToad MP9.png|Yellow Toad Bluetoad2.png|Blue Toad Each character, like in the New Super Mario Bros. Series, will have equal stats, balance, etc., so that it doesn't matter who you are playing as: it is only for aesthetics. Although it will be a four-player game, there are five playable characters so that way, even Player 4 has a choice of who to play as. More details and information on the story will be revealed later, but just now that Bowser has a trick up his sleeve. Well, that's enough for today. Get ready for all the excitement that will erupt tomorrow! See you all then! Day 3 Welcome to my final presentation! Today, I'm going to talk about two big all-star focused games, starting of with Super Smash Bros., and ending it with a new Mario Spin-Off. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-z0CA-3I58 Super Smash Bros. Controversy is my biggest project, with my current plans being to get it Sysop Approved by the time it's done. With plans for it to be done early Autumn 2018, it will stay completely separate from what Sakurai is doing with the actual Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch. As we wait for the official one, this one will come with a slightly darker, slightly heavier gameplay style. Here are some of the new characters! "In a world of growing shadow, villains join a new and rising threat. Heroes must rise up and travel across the worlds, now conquered by this darkness. Do you have what it takes to overcome the heart of evil?" Just a little teaser for my new game mode, World Run, where you (and friends) can pick a character and jump into any level. It will have the same seriousness as perhaps the New Super Mario Bros. Franchise (obviously having better level design, but still). Each world will be based on stages from the game (which will come soon), as you try and reach the final boss: Shadoron! More details will be uploaded soon. And now, for my new Mario Spin-Off, a combination of a Sports Game and an RPG (and the first (not including Mario Kart) to have serious online play), I present: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56ojO47UZhU I'm honestly surprised that no one (even Nintendo themselves) have connected the dots between Mario and Capture the Flag! I mean seriously, his goal has been to collect flags since the beginning, and when it's not his goal, he's still grabbing them at checkpoints! This game had been in my mind for a while now, but it wasn't until Super Mario Spikers that I decided to go through with it. This will be MY love letter to the Mario franchise. All the Mario characters will get redesigns and weapons (that fit their character, of course) that have an element assigned to them. There will be four captains and eight assistants per team (of which will also have elements). While I don't have the redesigns yet, here are some of the characters: Mario piece sign render sm64 promo art recreation by nintega dario-dbv3w9h.png|Mario Donkey Kong-3.png|Donkey Kong Super luigi run artwork 1 by supermariojumpan-dblutli.png|Luigi New-Super-Mario-Bros-Wii-U-Princess-Peach-Artwork.png|Peach 250px-Bowser - Mayroh Party 10.png|Bowser Princess Daisy Sports4.png|Daisy Yoshi Artwork - Mario Padrty Island Tour.png|Yoshi Wariooo.png|Wario Diddy Kongg.png|Diddy Kong Waluigi Obliterationxc.png|Waluigi T730KingBoo.png|King Boo 250px-Bowserjrrrrr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. I wish I had a picture to show off the gameplay, but I sadly did not have the time (with school work and all). I'll describe it to the best of my possibility. So it will have pretty much the same gameplay as Super Mario 3D World (except no Power-Ups). You can find shops both on your side and the opposite team's side, both of which will sell you items. The goal of the game is to grab the flag on the enemy's team, and return to your own side safely. At least 4 people must remain at home base at all times (whether that be captains or assistants, it doesn't really matter). Now, the RPG comes in when you press the ZR Button on the Joycon (or equivalent), as this activates RPG Mode. It lasts for 5 Seconds, where you and your opponent must decide what to do. If on home base, you have moves to help attack, if not, defensive moves will be your option. If you are tagged or attacked by the enemy, you go to jail. The elements on each weapon and assistant for kind of a type triangle, similar to Pokémon (which I bet everyone is surprised not to see in my presentation this time). There is one more thing I must show: Gasparo will finally return! I hope to be able to get back in touch with my original guy, and help make him a little more original. While this is not going to be his redesign for the game, this is the beginning of his new look. I hope you guys will be glad to see his return. Well, that's all for my presentation this time. Well, there's one more thing I will show, if you all can hold tight for one more quick thing. It will be a preview for my E3 Presentation. See you all then! Category:Fan11 Showcase Category:Presentations